Between the Shadow and the Soul
by An Asian Guy
Summary: Harry Potter was happily in love with Daphne Greengrass. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was dinner with his future brother-in-law, Draco Malfoy. Oneshot.


Warm air smelling of freshly baked cookies filled the air as Harry opened his bathroom door. The flames from the fireplace danced gently, illuminating the room where Lily was flying on her broomstick two feet off the ground. Harry smiled at the sight. While his daughter resembled her mother with her long fair hair and complexion, she definitely had his talents for flying. Something his wife wasn't too happy about, as Lily was much more mischievous when on a broom.

Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, Harry leapt to the side to dodge his daughter, who soared right between his legs. Bloody hell, he was getting too old to be avoiding human Bludgers of all things.

"Lily!" Harry said, frowning at her. "Don't make me regret buying that broomstick for you!"

Harry could barely make out the "Sorry, dad!" his six years old daughter yelled as she flew out of sight.

"Remember, Lily!" he called after her. "No flying when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here."

Glancing at his watch, Harry frowned. It was a quarter after 7 o'clock, and Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. It was unlike Hermione to be late, so he figured Ron was being held up at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with George. The business had expanded significantly after the war, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Ron was held up selling Self-Writing Quills to returning students at Diagon Alley. September was returning after all and with it, the start of the school year at Hogwarts.

Harry took a few dozen steps down the hall and knocked on the door to his bedroom. "Are you ready?" he asked his wife.

"One moment, Potter."

"Potter? Are we back to last name basis?"

"Only because you're making me drag you to dinner with my sister."

"You know I enjoy her," Harry said. "I'm not exactly fond of her fiancé."

"Well, he's family now, or will be soon. You'll have to call him your brother after their wedding." Harry could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "It's already worse I have to see him at the Ministry every day."

"Well," his wife said. "I may have something that make this evening a little bit better, Potter."

Daphne Greengrass opened the door, and Harry collapsed to the floor dramatically, grasping his heart and beaming widely at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but Harry could see a hint of a smile on her face. She was as beautiful as the day he first met her, when they shared a bowl of ice cream in a room at Hogwarts behind the portrait of a fruit bowl.

Illuminated in the generous glow of the fireplace, Daphne wore a deep crimson dress that wrapped her shoulders gently and swirled around her hips. Covering her neck was a simple white scarf that looked soft as the snow falling gently outside the window of their home. She was Aphrodite made flesh, her looks breath-taking, but that was not why he loved her. She was like the plant that doesn't bloom but carries the light of those flowers hidden within itself. She had kindness within her that Harry knew shined brightly, and he loved that part of her.

Daphne looked at him expectantly, and Harry remembered he could talk. "You're beautiful," he stated simply.

She nodded, pleased, then paused and wrinkled her nose mockingly at him. "I know. But you could look better, Potter," she teased.

"So can you," Harry said. "Lose the scarf."

"The scarf? Why?"

"If you're going to wear a dress like that, Daph, you have to wear it with confidence."

Daphne let out a puff of breath, amused. "Only you, Potter, would tell a woman how to wear a bloody dress."

She reached for her wand and banished the scarf into a nearby closet. "Is that better now?"

Harry winked at her and leaned in quietly. "I prefer to take more clothes off of you, Daph, but I don't think we have time for that right now."

Her cheeks flushed to the colour of scarlet. "Prat," she muttered and gently swatted his shoulders.

Harry stepped closer a brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Your prat," he murmured, leaning in closer.

Even after all these years, he could feel his heart start to beat quicker as he got lost in her eyes. Daphne slowly closed her eyes, and Harry saw her lips parted invitingly. They were red and drew him in. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closely. Her soft lips inched closer and closer and -

"Blimey, Harry, are we interrupting something?" Harry could hear the grin from the voice behind him.

"Ron, you prat! Let them have a moment!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "Not at all. It's good to see you two again."

"Oh, Harry, you look wonderful," Hermione said, and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "And Daphne, that dress is beautiful!"

"Oi, what about me?" Ron said, and Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry grinned at his friend's antics.

"We're sorry for coming late; Ron was held up at the shop," Hermione said. "Well, you know how busy it gets before September."

Ron nodded. "It's all my fault, mate. It's been busy with just George and me working."

"Not a problem," Harry said. "Thanks for babysitting Lily. We really appreciate it."

"Lily," Daphne called. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here. Come here and greet them."

"She's flying around the house," Harry added. "Lily enjoys flying on her toy broomstick she got from Tracey. Good thing it can only go so high, or I think we would've lost her already."

"Just like her father," Hermione smiled. "She has your eyes, Harry."

"And looks like a mini-Daphne too," Ron said. "Think she'll be in Slytherin too?"

"She's reckless and mischievous, and going to Gryffindor," his wife said. "Unfortunately."

"Better a Gryffindor than a slimy snake," Ron said smiling.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Anyone with a bit of cunning would know Slytherin is the better house. Of course, that explains why you don't, Ron."

Hermione and Harry laughed, and Ron gave his wife a look of overexaggerated betrayal. "Hermione!" he mockingly whined.

Hermione ignored Ron much to his amusement. "What do you think, Harry? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I'm a Gryffindor through and through, but I am quite fond of a certain snake here."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" a little voice cried out from behind him, and Harry turned to his daughter. "Like daddy!"

"Blimey, Lily, you've gotten taller!" Ron said, and Lily beamed with pride. "Be careful Harry, or else she'll be as tall as Hagrid one day."

"Don't be silly, Ronald," Hermione said, but Harry could see she was amused.

"I'm going to be as tall as daddy!" Lily exclaimed as she flew around Ron's legs and then into the other room.

"Think she'll play for the Chudley Channons someday, Harry?"

"I certainly hope she'll have more ambitions and goals than Quidditch," Daphne answered for him. "Look at Hermione; she's the first muggleborn to be a department head at the Ministry. Seriously, well done!"

Hermione blushed as Ron smiled proudly at her. "She's a bloody brilliant witch - of course she would become the head of a department with a really long name."

"Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Harry mused. "It's not as great as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement though."

"My department doesn't have Draco Malfoy in it. I think that makes it significantly better than yours."

Ron laughed. "I forgot you work with Malfoy now. Glad I left when I did. How's that git doing?"

Harry grimaced. "We… have an understanding at work."

"I should hope so," Daphne smiled. "He is going to be your brother-in-law in a matter of a few weeks. I expect you to treat him as such, Potter."

"I can't imagine what she sees in that little git," Ron muttered.

Daphne arched an eyebrow. "Astoria told me that he was wonderfully charming and polite when they first courted each other."

"He's still a twat," Ron said. "And we've saved his life many times, that two-faced bastard."

"Honestly Ron, Draco isn't so bad anymore," Hermione added. "He's nothing like his father. And he did help me get started out at the Ministry too."

"Mental, the whole lot of you. At least Harry is with me, right, mate?"

"Ron, he's going to be my brother-in-law now," Harry began. "And yes, I am completely with you on that. Malfoy's a git."

"Don't let Astoria hear that," Daphne said. "She's fond of using the slug-vomiting charm when she gets slightly annoyed. I hear you're quite familiar with that, Ron."

Ron made a face as he remembered the effects of the spell that backfired on him in their third year. It was not a pleasant one, Harry recalled.

"Mum, do dad and Uncle Draco not like each other?"

Harry had not noticed that Lily was in the room. His daughter was holding the toy broomstick in one hand and looked at Daphne with questioning green eyes.

"Don't be silly," Daphne replied, picking Lily up. "They haven't cursed each other in years."

Harry chuckled. "I don't not like him, Lily."

"Well, I never liked him, Lily. Still don't," Ron said. "Actually, there was one time I liked Malfoy, but that was back when he was Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

"Speaking of Malfoy," Harry added while Lily giggled. "I think it's about time me and Daphne meet up with him and Astoria now."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Harry. Please give Draco my regards if you could."

"And don't send Draco anything from me," Ron added. "Actually, please do. Tell him I called him a wanker."

"We'll be sure to Hermione," said Daphne, ignoring Ron completely. "It was great seeing you again and thank you so much for watching Lily for us."

"Anything for you and Harry," Hermione said reaching out and lifting Lily from Daphne's arms. "We'll take good care of her for you."

"Thanks, Ron and Hermione. I owe you one." Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on the forehead of his daughter. With a stern voice, he said to his daughter, "You best behave with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Lily-flower, or else the tickle monster will get you."

"You're silly, daddy," Lily giggled. "I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"And I love you more, mummy!"

"Obviously. I'm so much better than daddy," Daphne said haughtily. "I love you too, sweetie."

With that, Harry turned to his wife. "Ready to go, Daphne?"

"I'm always ready, Potter. Are you?"

Harry kissed the top of her forehead and answered her question by intertwining his fingers with her own as they walked side by side out the door. She smelled of lemon on a warm spring day.

* * *

Without Apparition, Daphne and Harry would have been noticeably late, and Harry found himself with more appreciation and gratitude for magical means of transportation. In front of them, there was a golden dragon head hanging firmly above the doors of the building with a small fireball floating intensely in its mouth and illuminating the street. A humble sliver handle decorated the door made up of Elder wood, which had small engravings of runes on them.

The Dragon's Solitude was a small and private restaurant for high-end dining owned by the Gnomes in Diagon Alley. While the Goblins were good with numbers and banking, the Gnomes – at least the ones that did not live in gardens – were gifted with magic and alchemy. With their talents, the Dragon's Solitude was founded, and the exceptional talents of the Gnomes used in running their sole restaurant proved to be highly sought and valuable to all wizards and witches in Europe. As a result, it became an exclusive establishment, and only those with the gold to smelt, fame to claim, or power to command, could dine there.

It was a place where the elites came to dine and was definitely not a place Harry would typically go. He grimaced at the place, which did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"Potter?" his wife spoke, glancing at him with concern.

"It's okay, Daph, I'm just not used to dining at places like this."

"We can go get ice cream instead," Daphne suggested. "I can send them a Patronus and let them know we can't make it."

"No, Daphne, it's fine." He squeezed her hand gently. "You haven't seen your sister in a while; I can handle a night socializing with the top of society."

"Are you sure, Potter?"

"As long as I'm with you tonight, everything will be okay," he murmured.

"Good," Daphne smiled. With a haughty voice she said, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight, Potter. We are after all, dining with the - how did you put it? - best of society tonight."

"Of course, _Lady_ Greengrass," Harry teased, emphasizing her family's name. "I'll be sure to behave."

"You better," Daphne threatened mockingly. "Or else you'll be punished."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Immediately, Daphne had a glint in her eyes and Harry involuntary gulped. She stepped closer to him, tipped-toed, and Harry became aware of how so close her red lips were to his own.

"Both," Daphne whispered seductively and slowly leaned in and –

Daphne abruptly pulled back, denying him a kiss. Harry let out a small groan at his wife, and she smiled at his displeasure.

"If you're on your best behaviour, there's more of that to come, Potter."

With that, his Slytherin wife began walking up the steps towards the door of The Dragon's Solitude. Harry found himself frozen in place, starting at his wife as her crimson red dress hugged neatly around her figure as she travelled closer to the entrance.

Daphne turned to look at him. "Coming?" she asked, smirking at his expression.

Harry nodded quickly and joined his wife at the door of restaurant. He held the door open for her as the warmth of the building surrounding them, inviting them in with the smells of fine dining and sophisticated menus.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," a gnome greeted them. "I am Grimble Gromble, your host for tonight."

With that, Grimble bowed low, left hand extended with his right hand placed firmly on his chest. The gnome had a long white beard resembling Dumbledore's and wore a small red cap with a black shirt.

"Welcome to The Dragon's Solitude," Grimble continued. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass are already seated and are expecting you. This way, please."

Harry and Daphne followed the gnome through a maze of tables and chairs until they found themselves at a private and reserved room, hidden away from prying eyes. There sat a woman that resembled Daphne in appearance, except for her dark brown hair. Sitting next to her was a familiar sight: a man with silver-blonde hair - Draco Malfoy.

When Astoria Greengrass saw her sister, she let out a small squeal of happiness and with a burst of energy, jumped out of her seat and ran to give Daphne a big hug.

"It's so good to see you, Daphy!" the younger sister said happily. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Astoria," Daphne groaned. "You don't I know like to be called that."

Harry watched with amusement as Astoria ignored her sister's comment and went on describing events in her life in vivid details.

Bracing himself mentally, he turned and look at Malfoy – Draco? – no, Malfoy, who had stood to greet the pair. He gave the Slytherin a nod. "Draco," he said politely. "It's been a while. How are you? Looking forward to the wedding?"

"Harry," Malfoy nodded back. "I'm well, thanks. And yes, I'm looking forward to it."

He took a seat directly across from his childhood rival, as Malfoy sat back down. An uncomfortable silence passed between them while the Greengrass sisters continued to chat idly.

Malfoy hesitated, then spoke again. "How's training the new Auror recruits?"

"I enjoy it – they show a lot of potential. It's like I'm teaching Dumbledore's Army all over again." Harry smiled internally when Malfoy flinched at the mention of Albus' name.

His future brother-in-law coughed. "Yes, well, I suppose that's quite good for the Ministry and all."

"Exactly," Harry said. "You know, I think the next generation of Aurors will be good for the Wizarding World. With all of Minister Shacklebolt's reforms, the DMLE is equipped to deal with dark wizards, criminals, and most importantly corruption. I think it'll be hard for people to weasel their way out of trouble now, right, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin ponce nodded and looked away abashedly. Another silence passed between the two once more. Maybe tonight could be fun, Harry thought, taking delight in Malfoy's discomfort. After all, despite all of Malfoy's _attempted_ crimes, he and his family weaselled their way out of trouble after the fall of Riddle's reign. Making him squirm was some form of punishment at least.

The silence was broken once more by two beautiful witches, who had returned to the table. His lovely wife sat beside him, as her sister sat next to Malfoy and wrapped an arm around her fiancé. She gave him a quick kiss, much to Harry's disgust.

"I sincerely hope you two are behaving," Daphne said.

"Of course," Malfoy said. "Potter and I was simply… reminiscing about old times."

"That's right," Harry agreed. "I've made a lot of memories just from Malfoy. Like the time he poisoned Ron or cursed Katie; really memorable stuff."

Daphne frowned at him, but Harry could see a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Malfoy groaned. "I've changed, Potter. People grow up."

"That's not the person I know," Astoria added. "He's a good man, now."

"I know," Harry said, smiling at her. "I'm only taking the mickey. Daphne told me a lot about you and him. For what it's worth, I'm glad you two are getting married."

"Now that that's out of the way," Daphne said. "Are we ready to order?"

"Of course," Malfoy said, and raised his wand to signal the gnome.

It had been a few years, but Harry would remember that wand anywhere. Hawthorn wood with unicorn hair. It was the wand he had won over Malfoy years ago during the reign of Riddle's era. Shortly after defeating the Dark Lord, he had returned it to its rightful owner, who now sat directly across from him.

"Good wand," Harry said, gesturing to it. "I remember using it at the Battle of Hogwarts. Helped me disarmed Riddle, so thank you for that."

Despite Daphne subtlety elbowing him in the ribs, Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph as Malfoy squirmed uncomfortably.

The rest of the dinner continued, as the gnomes served them its exclusive meal that only the magic of gnomes could make. It was accompanied by a bottle of wine fermented and brewed centuries ago much to the pleasure of the Greengrass sisters. They had a superior palate after all.

And Harry was smitten with Daphne, who spoke of her rising career at St. Mungo's. He had already heard her tell these stories before, but Merlin, he loved the sound of her voice.

The conversation went back and forth about careers, relationships, the upcoming wedding, and before Harry knew it, they were saying their farewells to each other.

After exiting The Dragon's Solitude with his wife on his arms, Harry leaned over and kissed her softly on her forward.

"How did I do?" Harry asked her, his voice gentle like the snowflakes that fell around them.

"Barely an Exceeds Expectations, Potter," she said in a haughty voice. Harry couldn't help but notice her lips, red and glistening.

"Oh? What do I need to do for an Outstanding?"

"Please, Potter, I'm sure you can think of something."

"I can," Harry said brushing aside a lock of her hair. The familiar smell of lemons was in the air again. "But I'm thinking of too many somethings."

"Well, then," Daphne said matter-of-factly. "How about a kiss, Potter?"

"Mmhmm," Harry murmured, grabbing the beautiful Slytherin by the waist, tilting her chin up, and kissed her, running his tongue across her lips briefly.

All too soon, he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes, as green met blue. Merlin, what an amazing woman. She was his best friend, his soulmate, and Harry knew he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He loved her as one loves certain obscure things.

"I love you," he told her, and Daphne smiled.

"I know, Potter," she said gently with a smile. "I love you too."

She was so close to him that her hand upon his chest was his; so close that her eyes closed with his dreams.

"I'm in love with you," he confessed once again. "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved: in secret, between the shadow and the soul."

"You really are cheesy sometimes," Daphne teased as she nuzzled righter against him. He shrugged and grinned down at her, and she smiled up at him.

"Kiss me again, Harry Potter."

And he did. All was well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story here, which is something I had going in my head for a while now. You might recognize a few lines from _Me Before You_ and Pablo Neruda's _Sonnet XVII_, which was something I've watched and read respectively recently. Certain plot elements were borrowed on Reddit (/r/HPFanfiction from users /u/streakermaximus and /u/Hellstrike)


End file.
